Just An E-mail...
by Luna Stop Swearing
Summary: Can one little e-mail really do all that damage?


Just An E-mail  
  
By Luna Stop Swearing  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing! Wish I did. Sorry to Ragart if he reads this! Gomen nasai!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Ragart Sends Something.  
  
Ragart Enivid laughed demonically as he checked the email from Duo Maxwell.  
  
It took quite some time to finish his masterpiece, and copied it onto a fresh email. He clicked 'send' and leaned back in his chair.  
  
It was only a matter of hours before all hell would braketh loose.  
  
Wait til Mandelarae gets a load of this.  
  
Fr: Ragart Enivid ragart@fuckyou.com To: Mandelarae Graeson wyrdsistah@lycos.com Re: Get A Kick Outta This, Man!  
  
Hey. Copy the questions onto a new email, and change the answers so that they apply to you. And send a copy to the person who sent this to you, and one to a friend. The purpose of this email is to be able to get to know your friends a little bit better and see if you share the same interests.  
  
(A/N: No kidding. I got an email so like this. So I got the questions from it and added a few of my own.)  
  
1. What is your name?  
  
Ragart Enivid.  
  
2. Would you change your name if given the chance?  
  
Not in crap's name, dude. My name's cool.  
  
3. Why?  
  
I said I wouldn't change it!  
  
4. How old are you (Really, tell the truth)  
  
15. And a couple of months old.  
  
5. What's your gender?  
  
I'm all male, baby. I've got the parts to prove it.  
  
6. If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be?  
  
Right dab smack in the middle of a busy intersection.  
  
7. What's your favorite article of clothing?  
  
Anything that's clean.  
  
8. What's your favorite physical feature of the opposite sex?  
  
Why the heck did I make up these questions? (Die, Lisa!!!)  
  
9. Where did you go on your last trip?  
  
To the bathroom.  
  
10. What exactly were you doing before you answered the questions in this email?  
  
Getting on with my life.  
  
11. Where's your favorite place to be?  
  
Right in front of the TV. Or my PC.  
  
12. Where's your least favorite place to be?  
  
Not in front of either.  
  
13. What's your favorite place to be massaged?  
  
My back.  
  
14. What's more important, strong in mind or strong in body?  
  
Mind's good.  
  
15. What time do you wake up in the morning?  
  
I don't wake up in the MORNING.  
  
16. What's your favorite kitchen appliance?  
  
I can't believe I made up this question.  
  
17. What makes you really angry and make you start to hyperventilate?  
  
When I can't connect to the Internet.  
  
18. If you could play any instrument, what would it be?  
  
Electric guitar rocks.  
  
19. What is your favorite color?  
  
Anything that ain't pink.  
  
20. Sports car or SUV?  
  
I don't know how to drive. Legally. ::cough cough::  
  
21. Do you believe in an afterlife?  
  
Why not?  
  
22. What's your favorite children's book?  
  
I'm not so sure I want to reveal that.  
  
23. What's your least favorite household chore?  
  
Anything to do with washing, cleaning, dusting, wiping, and polishing.  
  
24. Can you juggle?  
  
I can throw a ball in the air.  
  
25. Who is the one person you wish you could go back in time and talk to?  
  
John Lennon, I guess, a minute before he was shot.  
  
26. What's your favorite shirt?  
  
A real old black Godzilla shirt. The one that doubles as my dog's chew toy.  
  
27. What's in the trunk of your car?  
  
Firearms. Smuggled firearms.  
  
28. From the people you emailed this to, who's most likely to respond?  
  
Whoever wants to?  
  
26. Who's least likely to respond?  
  
The person I sent this to?  
  
27. What's the first thing you're most likely to say in the morning?  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?"  
  
28. What's your worst secret that absolutely nobody in the whole world knows?  
  
Why would I tell you?  
  
29. What's in your sock drawer?  
  
Socks.duh.  
  
30. Do you have one of those personalized mugs?  
  
Yeah.  
  
31. What does it say?  
  
Coffee for six. NOW.  
  
32. Have you ever cheated at cards?  
  
I'm only human.  
  
33. Are you still a virgin?  
  
God, I hate these questions.  
  
34. What do you have a fetish for?  
  
Clean Godzilla shirts.  
  
35. Do you know what LOTR* and HP** stand for? (Specify what they stand for)  
  
Yes. Lucky Otto and the True Raindrops, and um.Hewlett-Packard.  
  
36. What's the first thing you like to smell in the morning?  
  
Coffee. A lot of that.  
  
37. What do people say in response to the first thing you say in the morning?  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
38. Have you done anything illegal in your life?  
  
Again, I must say that I am only human.  
  
39. Have you worn your underwear on any part of your body aside from where it's supposed to be?  
  
Yes.  
  
40. If you answered yes, please specify the body part.  
  
I don't wanna.  
  
41. Have you picked a fight with an inanimate object, then later apologize to it?  
  
Hell yeah.  
  
42. If yes, what inanimate object?  
  
My PC.  
  
43. What was your favorite subject in school?  
  
Recess.  
  
44. If you weren't a Gundam pilot or wannabe conqueror of the world, what would your occupation be?  
  
Some cushy computer-related job.  
  
45. Have you kissed anyone of the same sex in a fit of passion?  
  
No!  
  
46. What was your favorite childhood toy?  
  
A cute stuffed dolphin named Oink.  
  
47. Did you destroy it in a fit of rage?  
  
Come to think of it, yes. I bit off the head.  
  
48. Did you run across a campus naked?  
  
Not yet. But I intend to.  
  
49. Do you particularly like throwing sharp, pointy objects at people?  
  
If it's Mandelarae, then hell yeah!  
  
50. Do you have any personalized T-shirts/caps/buttons/caps that you are ashamed of?  
  
Dozens.  
  
51. Can I cut your hair?  
  
What's there to cut?  
  
52. Why the hell did you answer this email?  
  
Because I want to see how many people actually respond to this nonsensical piece off crap.  
  
53. Do you peep at your neighbors?  
  
Still do.  
  
54. What do you like to eat?  
  
Food's good.  
  
55. If you could write a book, what would the title be?  
  
Stay Outta My Fridge!  
  
56. Where are you ticklish?  
  
Wanna find out?  
  
57. What's the most insane thing you would do for a billion dollars?  
  
Marry Duo?  
  
58. What's in your closet?  
  
Clothes. Stuff.  
  
59. What do you keep in your medicine cabinet?  
  
Medicine. I cannot believe I made up these questions!  
  
60. What would you change your name to?  
  
See Question #2, asswipe.  
  
61. Have you walked around your house/apartment/boarding house/trailer naked?  
  
Does walking from the shower to my room count?  
  
62. Do you like chocolate?  
  
Doesn't everybody?  
  
63. Are you partial to stuffed toys?  
  
Not anymore.  
  
64. Do you have a gambling problem?  
  
Casinos won't even let me in!  
  
65. Drinking problem?  
  
Underaged. But that doesn't mean that I don't drink. (  
  
66. Do you smoke?  
  
I plan to.eventually.  
  
67. If yes, how often?  
  
I said, I don't.yet.  
  
68. If yes, how many packs?  
  
Can't you take a hint?  
  
69. If yes, what brand are you most partial to?  
  
Mamma mia! See the answers to questions #66-68, okay?  
  
70. Do you smoke pot?  
  
No.  
  
71. Which character on Friends do you like the most?  
  
Chandler.  
  
72. What is your ideal bath?  
  
One where the water's clear, not like tar.  
  
73. What's your religion?  
  
Roman Catholic.  
  
74. Did you have any imaginary childhood friends?  
  
Yes.  
  
75. What was your imaginary childhood friend's occupation?  
  
Electric guitar player  
  
76. What do you like doing in your spare time?  
  
Not answering e-mails like this.  
  
77. What is your typical everyday attire?  
  
A clean shirt, pants that don't have gunk on them, and my most worn-out pair of rubber shoes.  
  
78. What's on your handkerchief?  
  
Don't carry one.  
  
79. What do you plan to name your child/children?  
  
Ragart Jr.  
  
80. What's the most romantic thing you've ever done for someone?  
  
I did Mandelarae's laundry once.does that count?  
  
81. Do you hate me for sending this to you?  
  
I wrote this, I answered this, but I don't hate myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~@_@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He leaned back in his chair and the devilish grin crept back again.  
  
Heeheehee.  
  
A/N: Well! That was something new. Ya like it? Hate it? Don't forget to review! And, don't worry. I'll be writing stuff on the Gundam pilots in two chapters' time. Be patient. Juggling school and fanfic writing is pretty hard, okay? 


End file.
